


Всё пошло на сдвиг

by WTF Russian movies and series 2021 (russian_movies_and_series)



Category: Titanic (1997), Внутри Лапенко | Inside Lapenko (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Katamaranov_saves_the_day, Post-Canon Fix-It, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russian_movies_and_series/pseuds/WTF%20Russian%20movies%20and%20series%202021
Summary: Игорь Натальевич - существо хоть и не божественного, а вполне хтонического происхождения, не любит, когда в его владениях нарушается привычный ход вещей. А то, что границы владений порой могут расширяться от Катамарановска как в территориальном, так и в темпоральном смысле куда-то в сторону 1912 года и острова Ньюфаундленд - так про то у Гвидона спрашивайте. Может, и расскажет.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Russian movies and series 2021 Спецквест





	Всё пошло на сдвиг

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста: Божественное

[ **Полный размер** ](https://i.ibb.co/b1zq14J/IMG-0603.png)


End file.
